The present invention relates to people mover systems and more particularly to guideway switches for such systems.
In cross referenced basic U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/211,723, a general background description is presented and there is disclosed the structure and operation of a new rotary guideway switch and a new guideway configuration for people mover systems. That disclosure embodies a plurality of basic and improvement inventions and accordingly a family of patent applications, including the present application and those applications listed in the Cross-Reference section, are being filed concurrently in correspondence to the respective inventions.
The present patent application is directed to a rotary guideway switch that is structured to provide car switching between a main lane and a single turnout path. In dual lane guideway applications, a pair of the single turnout rotary switches provide smooth crossover switching while providing for significant savings in guideway construction.